


Matchmaker/Matchbreaker

by Diglossia



Series: The Boycrush Saga [5]
Category: Panik, Tokio Hotel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-24
Updated: 2010-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-06 15:59:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diglossia/pseuds/Diglossia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Linke takes things into his own hands. Falls in with How Do You Like Me Now?, U REEL HAWT, JURI</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matchmaker/Matchbreaker

Linke knew how badly Juri had fallen for Jan and how incredibly stupid the drummer was to have picked Jan as a love interest. Linke was Jan's friend, too, of course, but he had known Jan for years. He knew exactly how little faith Jan had in relationships; he'd seen Jan get crushed until he forgot what trust was. Jan backed out at the first sign of a problem and even when things were going great, Jan bolted the minute his self-consciousness caught up to him. Juri would be perfect for Jan if he could somehow assuage the doubt and stark fear inside the DJ's mind but after what had just happened, Linke doubted Juri would be willing to try again.

It was a pity: they would have been good for each other.

Linke kissed Juri's temple lightly. Juri did not move.

"I'm going to go talk to Franky," Linke murmured, stroking down Juri's spine, "Will you be alright for a couple minutes?"

Juri shuddered but he nodded all the same. Linke kissed Juri's temple again and got up, unwinding himself from the lanky drummer.  
ØØØ

 

A familiar black shape in the hallway made Jan pause.

Jan frowned and kneeled down. He scooped up Juri's phone. Jans fingers itched to open it and read Juri's latest texts. Juri had been adamant that he wasn't lying but that didn't mean much of anything if he was trying to get with Franky as well as Bill Kaulitz.

Jan slumped back against the wall, the phone clutched in his right hand. He tilted it this way and that, watching the way the light reflected off of the shiny metal.

If a superstar was half in love with him, would he be able to resist? Jan wondered. He knew T:mo would drop everything if Zach Braff suddenly started talking to him. Linke would flip for five minutes with Stephen Hawking and David would go slack-jawed if Yo Yo Ma asked him to play a duet. Why should Juri be any different?

But Juri had never lied to him, not when it was something this important. All Jan would have to do was open the phone and look through Juri's messages. He'd have his answer.

Did he honestly want to know?

ØØØ

Franky winced when he saw the pained look on his boyfriend's face. Linke enveloped him in a strong hug and kissed him.

"Is Bill serious about Juri?" Linke asked, his nose buried in Franky's hair.

Franky leaned against Linke. He looked down at the floor.

"That bad, huh?"

Linke snorted.

"Jan called it quits and Juri's a little upset."

Franky swore, wanting to smack himself. This changed things.

"I didn't know they were dating. Jan didn't mention anything."

"It's _Jan_," Linke pointed out, his fingers tracing along Franky's jaw.

Franky sighed.

"You mad at me?"

"A little. Jan would've figured out a way to fuck things up without you and Bill so I'm not blaming you _that_ much."

"But…?" Franky asked uneasily.

Linke grinned coldly.

"You're not sleeping with me until you fix this."

Franky gaped up at his black-haired lover.

"What if it takes weeks?" he squeaked.

Linke's grin turned wicked.

"Then you better start thinking of some clever ways to use your right hand, baby, cause I'm not going to help you out."

"You're serious," Frank said, not believing his ears.

"Very, very serious," Linke said.

He kissed Franky hard and walked out, waving cheerfully as he went. Franky whimpered.

This was so not fair.


End file.
